


Kisses of Marshmallows

by Aeiouna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Lillie's team is based on a combination of the starter I think she'd choose (She seems like a Squirtle girl, lol.), the fact that her anime counterpart has an Alolan Vulpix, and then the rest of her team are ones found in Alola/have Alola forms so she'd be intrigued by their Kantonian counterparts.Moon's team is based on the same team I went through the game with (Incineroar, Tsareena, Toxapex, Toucannon, Vikavolt, and Mudsdale)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13lackbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13lackbirds/gifts).



The Charizard dropped Moon off in front of the Hau'oli City PokéCenter. She waved to it as it flew off to wherever it was headed next. She stretched and made her way to the marina as the sunrise peeked over the horizon. Today was a special day, and she wasn't about to miss it. She rustled through her bag for one of her Poké Balls. She shivered a bit, the seaside air was a little chilly. She found the Poké Ball she was looking for and tossed it in the air. Her Incineroar came out of the ball with its resounding cry.

Moon patted the ground next to her. "Incineroar, come here." The Pokémon sat beside her. She snuggled up into it, the heat radiating from its body due to its Fire-typing being just enough to keep her warm while she waited for everyone else to arrive.

Hau was the next person to show up, his Raichu floating along beside him on his left hand side, and his Decidueye walking beside him on his right. His Komala peeked over his shoulder. "Hey Moon! How long have you been here?"

Moon opened her eyes (she must have been nodding off) and looked up from where she was using Incineroar's shoulder as a pillow. "Oh, hey Hau! Ummm... I've been here maybe..." she pulled out her Rotom Dex and looked at the clock on it. "Half an hour or so."

Hau grinned. "Wow, and I thought I was early! Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet should be here soon as well." He sat down beside Moon, putting Raichu, Decidueye, and Komala back in their balls.

Moon followed suit, recalling Incineroar as well. "Okay cool. I'm glad Burnet is coming, though I understand why she didn't come the last time."

Kukui and Burnet soon arrived, hugging both the kids since they hadn't even seen the two of them since they completed their Island Challenges, and Moon had become Champion. They caught up while waiting for the ferry to arrive, and almost didn't even realize it had come in, were it not for it blowing its horn and making its presence known.

They all turned at the sound and Moon rustled through her bag for another Poké Ball, but she wasn't looking for Incineroar's. She saw the flash of purple in her bag and grinned. That's the one she was looking for. She spun it in her hand, which was behind her back, as she watched the ferry's passengers come off the boat.

Finally, after it seemed like every other passenger had gotten off the ship, Lillie's feet finally touched the ground and she was enveloped in a group hug from everyone else, except Moon. Moon had other plans.

Lillie was freed from the bear hug and walked over to Moon. She hugged her, one handed, and Lillie noticed. "What do you have behind your back?"

Moon tossed the ball into the air and Lunala came out of it. Lillie's eyes sparkled. "You brought Nebby!" she grinned.

"Of course I did," Moon hugged her properly this time. "I figured you'd like to see it again, so I put Mudsdale away for a little bit." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hey, now that you're a full-fledged trainer, maybe we can go exploring. I'd love to see your team!"

Lillie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'd really like that! Maybe tonight?"

"It's a date," Moon grinned.

* * *

Moon plopped down just past the path and just before the grass on Mount Hokulani. She thought it was the perfect place to have their little campout. She took some sticks she grabbed from Lush Jungle on her way over, and the marshmallows she bought in Malie City. She waved to the other girl as she walked up the mountain and brought out Incineroar to light their campfire. "You made it!"

"Of course I did!" Lillie plopped down beside her. "Aww you made a campfire!"

Moon blushed. "Yeah. Hey, show me your team!"

Lillie nodded and tossed out her six Poké Balls.

"Blastoise, Vileplume, Ninetails, Raichu, Fearow, and Marowak." Moon smiled, "Good choices!"

"I still can't get over how much different Ninetails, Raichu, and Marowak are in Kanto! I had to use them!" Lillie pet her Ninetails and it shook its ears. "I mean, this one breathes fire instead of ice!"

Moon giggled. "I know Lillie. I'm from Kanto, remember?"

"Oh, right," Lillie also giggled, "You've lived in Alola so long that I forgot."

"How far did you get?" Moon asked.

"The sixth gym, but I wasn't really all that serious about it. I might try to finish when I go back. Wouldn't that be something, if I became champion over there? I would have done better than Professor Kukui!" her eyes shone.

Moon blushed a bit. Lillie was cute when she was excited. "Yeah, that would be something! Only other people who have done that are the famous Red and Blue. I actually battled Red, in the Battle Tree. I beat him too."

"You beat Red?!" Lillie was so impressed. "Wow!"

"It wasn't that big of an accomplishment," Moon blushed more, "I think he went easy on me."

"He wouldn't do that!" Lillie got closer, "C'mon, who did you beat him with? Who landed the final blow?"

"Like I remember!" Moon handwaved the whole thing, "Possibly Vikavolt or Tsareena, I'm pretty sure he used his Blastoise last. Or maybe it was his Venusaur, which case I would have used Incineroar. Or was it his Charizard, cause then I would have used Toxapex... See I can't remember."

Lillie giggled. "You're so cute."

Moon stopped eating her roasted marshmallow mid-bite. "Nah, you're the cute one."

Lillie blushed. "Yeah?"

Moon nodded. She leaned in closer to Lillie. "Yeah."

Lillie continued to close the gap between them. "I've been unable to get my mind off of you Moon, ever since I left."

"I know the feeling," Moon blinked twice. "I've been thinking about you non-stop myself. Lillie I..."

Lillie finally closed the gap. Moon's lips tasted like strawberry lip gloss and the marshmallows she had been eating. She pulled away quickly. "Moon, I... I'm sorry..."

Moon kissed her again, "Don't be. Now c'mere, you haven't had a marshmallow yet!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lillie's team is based on a combination of the starter I think she'd choose (She seems like a Squirtle girl, lol.), the fact that her anime counterpart has an Alolan Vulpix, and then the rest of her team are ones found in Alola/have Alola forms so she'd be intrigued by their Kantonian counterparts.
> 
> Moon's team is based on the same team I went through the game with (Incineroar, Tsareena, Toxapex, Toucannon, Vikavolt, and Mudsdale)


End file.
